Love is in the eye of its beholder
by Darkoslim
Summary: The aftermath of mass effect 3, except Liara and Shepard never met and now after the war Shepard is blind and Liara just so happens to be her doctor. Slight Au


**A/N: Hi guys! So, when I created this story, I was watching a story on true life, the TV show. And it just so happened to be on blind people and how they lost their vision. I was touched by all the stories and I wanted to incorporate that into my writing so, I thought, what if after the war Shepard lost her vision and Liara- who she had never met, was her nurse? And bam! I made it into a story. I did enjoy writing it, but I did get a little off topic-well, not off topic but more like off tone. The story is suppose to be sad and dramatic but you know I couldn't help the humor thrown in there at certain parts, anyways! Enough of my rambling! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Love is in the eye of Its beholder**_

 _ **Chapter one: The doctor.**_

"Imagine waking up, but not really waking up. Seeing darkness all the time, almost straining your eyes, praying to anyone who would give you the time of day to just even see a glimpse of light for the last time... No matter how fucking ugly you are, you will miss your damn reflection. No matter how much bad shit you've seen, you still long for those memories to flood back and become reality, as long as you got watch. Being stripped of the one thing that makes you able to capture a clear picture of how things really are, fucking sucks. A lot. Sometimes you wish you were dead, and think about killing yourself, just wishing someone would break down the motherfucking door a splatter your brains against the wall. You would do it, but you just can't seem to find a gun with the whole being blind situation. You learn to joke at your own expense, it's a fucked coping mechanism. But it works, temporarily."

Jane twiddle with her fingers, her stare blank as she watched the wall. If she could. She listened closely, hearing the nurses slow, but raged breathing, her words must have startled the woman, she could also feel the heavy anxiety clog the air from her, it ate at Shepard like a flesh eating diseases, but she supposed it was better than silence, that would only make her feel deaf and blind.

Ears perking at the little scribbles of pencil scratching the paper beneath it, the redhead twitched- maybe it was her anxiety and not the nurses.

"Could…you please say something for the love of god." Shepard gritted her teeth together. "I'm blind for fucks sake!" Shepard could feel the lump in her throat surfacing, but she refused to let anyone see her cry, she couldn't let go of her pride, so she swallowed it, it somehow felt as though she could fell the lump plop into her stomach because she was beginning to feel a little sick.

There was uncomfortable shift in the chair beside her. "My apologies, Commander-"

Following the voice, Shepard shot the nurse a stern look. "No. Just Shepard. I am no longer worthy of that rank." The redhead closed her eyes painfully harder than necessary. Her fist clenched the hospital sheets angrily and hung her head in shame- despite the fact of how strong she was, mentally and physically.

"I…I'm doctor Liara t'soni." The asari chewed her bottom lip and sat the clipboard and pencil down in her lap. She watched as every time she made a noise Shepards ears would twitch, as if she was straining to hear every movement and word. "I am here to help you Comman…Shepard. I specialize in rehabilitation mostly from PTSD, and mental and physical disabilities from incidents that leave the victim handicapped…" liara could almost feel a thin sheet of sweat on her brow.

Shepard clenched her jaw, "So now I'm handicapped and disabled? Thanks for the inspiration, doc. You really know how to take a load off."

Liara mentally kicked herself, for a psychologist she did find herself saying and doing the wrong thing most of the time, ironically enough. "Comman-" she cursed mentally. It would take a while to get use to calling her Shepard. "That is not at all what I was trying to imply, Shepard."

Letting liaras voice flow into one ear and out the other, Shepard let the rage boil. "Why me Doc? Why!" The reahead fists pounded the bed beneath her, she did this multiple times, slamming harder with every punch.

Liaras eyes widened, she was biting her lip her so hard that she could taste blood, she quickly licked it despite the pungent taste it left in her mouth, "Shepard. please." She tried, Shepard had only been her third patient and none of them had this much audacity, the previous ones had been entirely too depressed to even speak. She could see shepard was going to be a interesting patient already.

Boldly, she gripped Shepards wrists. "There is no need to be angry. I understand that…that it's hard now but that's what I'm here for, you still have your strength and potential to learn to live!" She pled. Her eyes fixated on Shepards as the redhead still struggled against her grip, "Please Shepard. L-let me help you?" She whispered, shepards face softened and even though Shepard could just push liara to the side, with her being much stronger, she stopped.

Shepards breathing slowed down and retired to its normal rate. Her arms lowered to the bed when Liaras hands disappeared. She sorta wished they would soon return and stay. It felt good to have someone else touch her. "I have every right to be angry…" Shepard started. "I lost my vision, I'm a cripple. I would rather be dead, I wish I had have died."

Liara couldn't meet Shepards gaze even though she knew the patient couldn't see a lick, but that didn't make the famous emerald eyes any less intimidating. "Teams of search crews and an abundance of other people spent a long time looking for you Shepard, and spent even more time attempting to bring you back. You should be thankful you're here no matter the circumstances." Liara said firmly.

Shepard shook her head, "I meant when I died the first time, they should have kept me that way, I was unbelievably miserable. I was ready to die. Why the hell do you think I fought Saren? The collectors? The god damn reapers? I have a death wish that's why. You really believe that if I have gave two fucks about my life i would risk my life for everyone? Everyone who hates me? And then fucking loves me when I save them when they refused to listen? Yeah well, now that I'm blind you can forget about the praises I'll get this time around. All I'll get is empty sympathetic prayers and disdain looks."

Liara furrowed her brows, " Why were you so miserable? You were and are the great commander Shepard, savior of the citadel- the Galaxy! Shepard, you have overcome great obstacles for the people who listen and even the ones who did not. You put everyone before yourself without hesitation, you have a life to live even without your sight…I…" Liara paused. "I remember watching holovids of you…you carried yourself with so much pride and heroism. You feared nothing, you were too headstrong to. Even after your death I saw no change in your demeanor."

Shepard didn't speak this time, she kept her head hung and her fist clenched. Liara was almost sure was bound to throw another tantrum, but this time she would be a little more prepared. She stared closely at the commander, instead if writing down what they had been talking about. She usually did write down the conversations with her patients because if she didn't she would have to fill out a very, tedious head-poundingly long report at the end of her work day, but since the artificial sun of the citadel was just beginning to set she figured filling out the report was hours away, she had plenty of time to scribble down notes about Shepard.

The knock at the door almost made Liara leap out of her skin, to her relief she didn't let out a yelp, even though Shepard was blind she could hear, and Liara wouldn't help but feel embarrassed. Soon after the third knock Liaras mouth grasped for the right words, but they just didn't seem to want to come out, her eyes darted from Shepard to the door, praying that her voice would soon return before Shepard noticed.

"Come in!" The redhead yelled. Liaras shoulders slumped over, but she quickly straightened them as Shepard began to speak, she watched as the redhead looked around the room aimlessly, "Shit doc. You still here? You were just talking up a storm a moment ago." So much for not being embarrassed. Liara muffled a sigh at her incompetence.

Attempting to justify her silence and state the fact that she was still there, the asari started to reply- when a fellow doctor stepped into the room. Liara quickly closed her mouth, there was no need to bring up her failure of her job in front of the doctor. It was a lady, who was a lot older than Shepard, with silver hair and the friendliest energy Liara had felt since she stepped foot in the room, it was so strong, it cut the tension in the room like knife and butter.

"Hello Shepard." And with her smile, the tension basically melted away. Especially when Liara saw how Shepards face beamed at the voice. "Do you know who this is?" Said the doctor. Finally, Liara let herself evaluate the situation. Shepard obviously knew the woman from the growing smile on her face and the way she had basically let the anger deteriorate from her being. The woman was holding a tray of food, that she had a death grip on, she wore a smile, but Liara could see the corners of her mouth quivering.

When she spoke. It was truly a sad sight, but for Liara also a learning experience.

The Commander reached out toward the doctor, she crawled to the edge of the medical bed just to touch her face, she already knew who it was but she wanted to be sure she wasn't having a good moment in a bad dream. "Chakawas." Shepards hands fell from the elderly woman's face when she felt wetness touch her finger tips. "How ya doing?" Shepard tried. She gave her signature smile, and both Chakawas and Liara looked at the admiral human in front of them, the smile was contagious and it spread through the room like wildfire.

Shepards eyes followed Chakawas movement as she set down the tray in front of her, trying to convey everything she was doing. The Commander inhaled deeply taking in the smell of cafeteria food, eh, she was use to shitty food from gardener, she could eat anything, even if that anything is hospital food.

Chakawas cleared her throat, "Hope she hasn't been too difficult with you my dear." The doctor shook her head, with a faint smile to Liara. "I know back on the Normandy she would give me a run for my money. Why, I remember one time she came into the med-bay one hand on her bum- blood dripping everywhere, with that smug look on her face and said, "Damn collectors, don't they know my ass is my money maker?"

As she smiled, listening to the doctor, Liara could feel the mood becoming lighter for a moment, until she saw Shepard with a frown plastered on her usually beautiful face. "Who knew my eyes were my actual money maker? I still have my wonderful ass, but I'm still weak." Shepard said. The room became quite and desolate again, and Liara could see the sadness return to the kind doctors face.

"Well, I see she hasn't been in the best of moods…surely after you feed her she will feel much better." Chakawas said in a feathery tone, but she was sure the statement didn't have a great impact when she saw the discomfort on both of their faces.

"She has to feed me?! What's next! She has to wash between my pussy and ass cheeks too!?" Shepard snarled.

Liaras eyes widen, that pesky deep blue blush crept up on her neck and spread to her cheeks- not butt cheeks but face cheeks. Although the night was young and if Shepard kept using crude language like that, it might just spread there too.

"Oh Shepard quite down, you know that commander voice doesn't work with me." The doctor said. "Besides Shepard it's her job, and you need HELP, you can't do this yourself."

Liara cleared her throat, "Shepard, I will just be helping you guide yourself, it is apart of a very essential physical therapy to teach you how to learn to live with your…blindness." She hoped that her testimony would silence Shepard, but she doubted her word would be the last on the subject, that's something she would have to remember, Shepard always needed the last word and was as stubborn as the day is long, she would keep that in mind when Shepard would try to provoke her.

"Since when is having to wash my ass part of "physical therapy"?" Shepard felt around on the food tray in front of her, she could feel the anxious stares when she almost knocked over everything just to grab the plastic fork. "See?" Shepard held the fork up in triumph. "I can do it, watch this." The red head tapped the fork on every part of the tray except the plate with steaming food on it. "God damn small portions of food, I can barely find it its so fucking tiny."

Liara couldn't help but feel bad for the human as she watched her scattered about the tray, she actually resisted the urge to…laugh more than help the red head, oddly enough-even to her, she found it quite amusing and she didn't know why. Although, when she saw frustration beginning to show on Shepards face, she began to feel a little uneasy, especially when she realized Chakawas was talking and exactly what she said.

"-I will see you tomorrow Shepard. And you as well doctor tsoni." With a final nod, the doctor left Liara alone with Shepard once more and call Liara crazy, but she couldn't help but get this sinking feeling in the pit of her gut. She wanted ever so badly to help Shepard, but she knew the woman would resist any help, especially from someone she barely knew.

Liara sighed inwardly, she had to take control of the situation. She was the doctor after all, she was in charge and Shepard wasn't. That was that…she just wished that Shepard could take her seriously. "Shepard." She started plainly. Her eyes scanned Shepard as she finally found the two lumps of mashed potatoes on her plated, the red head obviously felt proud of herself when she smiled. "…there's some sort of meat on your plate. It looks as though it should be cut before consumption." Liara continued.

"Yes well, doctor I believe…" Shepard took a huge whiff. "That is called a steak, and either you're not really a doctor because your little knowledge on simple foods show that you're a complete idiot and in that case I'm going to be forced to kick your ass…" Shepard let that sit in the air as she took a bite of her mash potatoes. "Or-" Liara let out a sigh of relief, there was an or, thank god. "You're are not familiar with earth cuisine, which means A, you're not from earth or B, you're an alien or C, you're just a retard doctor."

"Well, you are correct Shepard. I am not from earth, I'm from Armali, thessia. So I am also a alien…but I prefer asari. But I am not a idiot, or whatever a retard is, giving its denotation I would guess it is not something I would want to be." Liara took a deep breath after her rambling, she had noticed by the time she had gotten done talking, Shepard had completely finished her mashed potatoes and was now working on her peas. The asari seemed to notice that the little green things kept rolling off of the fork to Shepards dismay.

"Fuck it, I don't like peas anyway." Shepard frowned. She loved peas, but she didn't want Liara to know that.

This was Liara chance, she needed to find a way to help Shepard. "Do you need any assistance, Shepard?" She asked nervously.

Shepard hesitated, "…I." Her brow furrowed.

Liara paused before moving to sit beside Shepard on the bed. "I'm-" her breath hitched in throat. Shepard grabbed her by the wrist, she turned her head to Liaras, her eyes began to burrow into hers. Liara could feel the blood pumping in her veins and rushing to her face. Her eyes wide and unable to look away from Shepards green ones.

Shepard released her, but she didn't stop touching her, she gently reached up and began to caress the asaris face. Liara could hardly breathe and she didn't move a muscle. Shepards thumb was doing most of the work, moving across Liaras cheeks, nose, and touching her eyelids lightly as she felt the hotness of Liaras flushed skin. "You feel pretty…if that makes sense." She drug her two fingers over Liaras dark blue lips before retracting her hand. "My bad if that was an invasion of her your personal space, but you will be washing my ass later so does it really matter?"

Liara blushed harder than ever before, but at least she didn't have to hide it. "Thank you." She blurted, "I…I won't be washing you Shepard, I will just simply be watching over you for safety precautions, in case you slip and fall or need any help finding something." She quickly changed the subject.

Shepard scoffed, "What am I? An old lady? I'm not going to slip and fall, doc." Shepard said lightly. "Besides you're going to watching me? Don't you think that's a little…pervy?" Shepard added snarkily.

"Pervy…?" Liara furrowed her brow.

"Yeah. Pervert. Sex offender. You name it." Shepard allowed herself to smile, she didn't know how but she actually forgot she was blind.

"I-I am not a se!…could we please get back to the…what are they called? Peas? Please." Liara tried, she grabbed the spoon with her sweaty, shaky hands next to the knife. "I believe, giving their circular stature, it would be much easier to use a spoon to eat them. With the fork being so vertically inclined, the peas would just simply roll off." The asari softly took Shepards right arm and pushed the spoon in her hand. With her hand still on Shepards she guided her to the peas.

"I can do it myself you know. I'm not four years old." Shepard grumbled.

"Well, I would hope you would be able to eat peas when you were four…when I was four I had just written my first book on the study of prothean technology." Liara said as matter of factly. The book was just a bunch of glued pieces of paper with drawings of her digging things up in the garden and scribbles in crayon of her talking about her adventures in her mothers flowerbeds, but Shepard didn't need to know that.

Liara let go of Shepards hand, "Alright now, guide the peas to your mouth, Shepard. You can do it." The asari watched as Shepard piled the peas into her mouth- well only like two of them got in there safely, the rest just scattered to the floor. Liara bit her lip. "It's a…working process. A positive one."

Shepard groaned, "I can't believe this…it's the twenty-second century for shit sakes! Why the hell am I blind?!" She threw the spoon a cross the room.

Liara looked down at her lap, "Shepard. I do not know yet. Nobody does, we're doing everything to figure out how we can fix this…but for now, this is what you have to do to live properly."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Shepard whispered.

Liara nodded, even though Shepard couldn't see it. "Yes, let's move on…Why don't we talk about your past life and where this all started…if you don't mind."

Shepard shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "motherfucking Mindoir."

* * *

 **A/N: So how did you fancy it? Sorry for ending it weird, but I wanted to end it here so I could get past that weird first chapter of every story. Anywho! Why don't you give a review because I could use the feedback plus, I could use a beta if you're interested…**


End file.
